NOOOOOOOOO!
by breanna826
Summary: Edward never came back, but Alice did when she saw Bella get her full powers. Bella becomes a singer named Rihanna. Full summary inside. Rated T just in case. It's a twist of Charmed and Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward left 2 years ago and never came back, but Alice did. Bella is a very powerful witch. She's tired of demons coming after her so she fakes her death with Alice's help. Alice turns her and Bella becomes the Rihanna, the singer. When she goes to get a big music guy to listen to her C.D. she gets a surprise. Who is it and what will happen. Who knows. It's a twist of Charmed and Twilight.

I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tired**

It's been 2 years since Edward left me. When he left, I got my full powers. Getting my full powers made me invincible. Only a few people have the power to kill me. I am the most powerful being ever. I have every magical power ever. The demons who think that they can kill me are driving me crazy.

Alice had seen me getting my full powers. She saw me in excruciating pain, so she came back and hasn't left since. She helps me fight demons. Nobody knows that she came home. She stayed at home. Instead of going to the mall, she did her shopping online. It made me not have to go to the mall with her anymore.

Anyway, so back to the demons driving me crazy. I have decided to fake my death. Alice decided to help me.

We went shopping for a new house in Montana. We found a beautiful three-story house in the middle of the woods. There's enough bedrooms for her whole family plus me. The music room has C.D. racks all over the walls. It has a piano and many other instruments in it. It also has a couch and an extremely nice stereo. The library has bookshelves covering the walls. It's my favorite room. It also has some chairs you can sit in and read. Alice's favorite room is the clothes room. It's basically a closet, but is the same size as the rest of the bedrooms. Three bedrooms have doors that go right into it. I do have to admit that it's pretty awesome. There's one room that's a study. It was like Carlisle's in their house in Forks. My room has enough room for all my instruments and books and C.D.s on the walls. We have already moved all our things into the house. We just haven't quite finished unpacking, though.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice called.

"Yes." I said. Then Alice blew up the house. No "1, 2, 3!" Just a Kaboom!

"What's with the no warning?"

"It's better this way. People think you were actually in the house."

"I guess. Still could have warned me."

"I could have. Now lets go finish unpacking." With that we left. Alice changed me three weeks before we blew up my house. I guess I was a little sad to see it go. I have so many memories in that house, but it wasn't MY house. It would always be Charlie's old house to everyone around here. You see, Charlie was shot by an armed robber. I was devastated. After the funeral, the robber went "missing." Obviously Alice knows what happened to him, but no one else does. I just got so mad at the robber that I used my powers and killed him. I threw him in the fiery pits of hell. I know, I know, not a good thing to do. You don't need to chew me out, Alice already did. Some of you might think the guy got what he deserved, but some of you might think it was still wrong. And you're right. Even though he killed my father, it was still wrong to kill him. I should have let the police arrest him. He was wanted in three other states.

When we got to the house we unpacked EVERYTHING. It took almost 5 hours just to unpack Alice's clothes, even with vampire speed. The rest of the time we unpacked everything else.

After about 15 hours total of unpacking, Alice dragged me shopping. She kept saying that I need a new wardrobe to go with my new look. It was boring. If I was human I'd be begging to go home because I would have been tired, but not now, sadly.

Finally she said it was time to go home. We had to get ready for my meeting in the studio with a big time music producer. She dragged me into the bathroom and spent the next three hours getting me ready. Finally it was time to go to my meeting.

"Name please."

"Rihanna."

"Ah, Yes. We were expecting you. Go right in. Mr. Cullen is waiting for you." Hold up, did she just say Mr. Cullen?

"Thank you. Alice who's in there?"

"I don't know. I can't see, but that might be you blocking me again." She said as we walked down the hall. We knocked on the door.

"Come in." a velvety voice said. I'm thinking uh-oh. I opened the door and a familiar scent hit me. The desk chair was facing the window.

"Um. Excuse me, are you"-gulp-"Mr. Cullen?" I asked cautiously. He turned around in his chair.

"Yes, I am. You must be Rihanna. Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Rihanna's manager."

"Ok then. Let's go to the studio so I can here what you sound like."

"I have a C.D. that you could listen to instead." I suggested. For some reason I knew I knew him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well I have a stereo right here we can listen to it." I handed him the C.D. and he put it in. he hit play and P.S. (I'm still not over you) started playing.

_Yeah _

_yeah yeah-yeah _

_yeah yeah yeah _

_No oh wo _

_Mmm _

_Verse 1 _

_Wassup? _

_I know we haven't spoken for a while_

_But I was thinking 'bout cha _

_And it kinda made me smile. _

_So many things to say _

_Had da put 'em in a letter _

_Thought it might be easier _

_The words might come out better _

_How's ya mother? _

_How's ya little brother? _

_Does he still look just like you? _

_So many things, I wanna know the answers to _

_Bridge _

_Wish I could press rewind _

_and rewrite every line _

_To the story of me and you _

_Chorus _

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried _

_To get you off my mind _

_But it don't get no better _

_As each day goes by _

_And I'm lost and confused _

_I've got nothing to lose_

_Hope to hear from you soon _

_P.S. I'm still not over you _

_Verse 2 _

_Excuse me _

_I really didn't mean to ramble on _

_But theres a lot of feelings _

_That remain since you been gone _

_I guess you thought that I _

_Woulda put it all behind me _

_But it seems there's always something _

_Right there to remind me _

_Like a silly joke _

_Or somthin on the T.V. _

_Boy it ain't easy _

_When I hear our song _

_I get that same ol feelin'_

_Bridge _

_Wish I could press rewind _

_Turn back the hands of time _

_And I shouldnt be telling you _

_Chorus _

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried _

_To get you off my mind _

_But it don't get no better _

_As each day goes by _

_And im lost and confused _

_I've got nothing to lose_

_Hope to hear from you soon _

_P.S. Im still not over you _

_You (you)_

_Still not over you _

_Hey yeahhh _

_Mm mm _

_Bridge _

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures? _

_Don't have the strength to part with them yet _

_Ohh no _

_Tried to erase _

_The way ya kisses taste _

_But some things a girl can never forget _

_Chorus _

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried _

_To get you off my mind _

_But it don't get no better _

_As each day goes by _

_And im lost and confused _

_Ive got nothing to lose_

_Hope to hear from you soon _

_P.S. Im still not over you_

I didn't realize how I knew him till it looked like he would be crying if he was human. Once I realized how I knew him I gasped and orbed home. I started crying. I can't believe he didn't recognize me. about 20 minutes after I left I felt two arms around me. They were Alice's. She held me the whole time I cried. Alice is the best friend anyone could ask for. When I stopped crying she asked me what was wrong.

"I finally see him again and he doesn't even recognize me."

"Oh, sweetie. He did recognize you; he just thought it would be better if he acted like he didn't know you. That all went out the window when you saw him cry because of your song."

"I have to go back." I said getting up. I sensed to see where he was and if he was alone. He was at his office still and was alone. I orbed outside his door and knocked.

No answer. I knocked again. Finally he opened the door. When he did so he gasped.

"Bella."

* * *

Ok. I hope you liked it. Please please please review. Constructive criticism will be considered. I have some ideas but if you think something should be in the story, feel free to tell me and you just might see your ideain the story somewhere.

Bye, B


	2. Chapter 2: The Reconciliation

**Chapter 1: Home**

"Bella," He gasped.

"Hi." I said. "Can I come in?" I asked.

He stepped aside from the door to make way for me to walk in. he shut the door behind me and sat down in his chair and motioned for me to sit.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why did you act like you didn't know me?"

"I thought it would be best. I didn't know it was you I was meeting with till I smelled you outside my door. When I did, I decided to see if you remembered me at all. I guess you didn't till you saw me cry at your song."

"Yeah. When I was changed a lot of my memories became fuzzy. When I walked in I knew that I knew you somehow but I couldn't pt my finger on it. Then when you cried, I realized it was you then, as you saw, I orbed home. When I got home, I cried for awhile. Alice got home about 20 minutes after I left so I'm assuming she chewed you out. Right?"

"Oh yeah. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad at me. Her and I are usually the two that stick together. I'm amazed. You've managed to turn my whole family against me."

"I'm sorry. So, back to business. What do think, honestly?"

"I never thought that would have come from you. You were always so quiet. I never thought that you would have gotten up in front of people."

"Well I haven't yet. I need a someone to sign me before I have Alice find me a place to perform. If I tell her to do that now, no one will want someone to perform at there place that isn't signed yet." I said, smiling.

"How's this for your answer." He said, then got up and walked over to me. he pulled me up so I was standing then he brought his lips down on mine. I melted against him. I had missed the feeling of his lips on mine so much. My hands involuntarily clasped together around his neck. His arms went around my waist as he deepened the kiss by parting my lips with his tongue. I was so happy I wasn't human or this would have never happened. He would have pulled away as soon as I melted. That was the way he was. We eventually pulled away.

"I take that as a yes you'll sign me."

"Yep, that's exactly what it is."

"Good."

"But you do know that this means we won't be able to go out in public because they'll think that the only reason I signed you was because you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. We can keep it quiet till someone else want to sign me then if I decide to go with them we can make ourselves public."

"Right. So what are you doing right now?"

"Going home to tell Alice to find a place for me to perform. I'll have her send my demo to a couple record companies and have her tell them if they want to see me more to come to my performance."

"Well, then can I come over later?"

"Yeah. Alice is staying over at Jasper's tonight."

"They don't live together?"

"Not at the moment. We didn't have time to get his special room ready before he arrived so we sent him to a hotel. Everyone else was smart enough to stay away till we told them they could come."

"So everyone is moving in?"

"Yeah. I'm sure if you go and tell them how sorry you are for leaving and dragging them away from their home, they'll forgive you. I know Esme misses you so much. She misses you playing your piano all the time."

"I don't want to sound overly desperate, but is there room for me too?"

"You'll just have to come by tonight and see." I said before I got up and wrote down the address of our house and orbed home. I had a mischievous smile on the whole time after I told him to come over tonight. I don't _think _he noticed.


	3. Author's Note

**You have to read the stories me and my friends wrote. We're turning them into a contest. please read them and review them. i think you all will like them. me and my friends die in them all. well in mine that's not true. only they die. i kill them. oops! i gave it away. sorry!**

**~~Bre~~**


	4. One More Author's Note

Hello my pretties. Yes. I know. You all hate these but sometimes they have to be done. I'm sorry. But anyway. I am very sorry to have to tell you that I am making this story just a two-shot story. Again I say I am very sorry. I have some serious writers block and can't come up with anything new for this story. I'm currently working on typing up a different story and am thinking of putting it up on here. It's my version of Breaking Dawn. There will be no Reneesme. There will be some serious twists in it so if I put it up, you may decide to reread it because it doesn't make sense the first time. And each time i put up a chapter, i won't put up the next one till i get a certain amount of reviews. And anyone who reviews that new story (once i put it up) will get a taste of the next chapter. That is if I've finished it. So again, I am sorry to anyone who wanted to see this one go further. If you have any ideas for it, please review this and tell me. If i like it i might make this a multi-chapter story again.

Your beloved author, B.


	5. New Story

ATTENTION ATTENTION!

NEW STORY! PLEASE READ!

It started out to be for my English class and I decided to continue it. It should be up soon. I just have to fine tune it a little.

I would really appreciate it if you would read it.

Thank you!

~~Breanna~~


	6. Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

AislingSiobhan

Twilightfanatic247

breanna826

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

P.S If any of my stories are taken down, which I don't believe they will be, you can email me and I will let you know where I will put them.


End file.
